Riley's Daybreak
by GabbyMoon13
Summary: After a unfortunate event forces Riley to live with her Uncle Charlie in forks, her life seems to be at a dead end. That is, until she meets the Quileutes of La Push. From there a force draws her to a dark path, one from which she can't escape. post BD
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Chapter One: Memories

_The rain was pounding down, sounding as though stones were denting the roof, splattering down in large drops over the windshield. The previously deafening echoes of the rainfall were drowned out by my parents incessant yelling, as was the norm of late. This was supposed to be the picture perfect family trip, heading to mom's home town for the summer. Oh yea, we were the freakin' Johnsons! As for my mom's home town, I hadn't been since I was a kid. This trip, however, was not going as was originally planned. I rolled my eyes up into my head, seeking the peace that had been escaping me. Yet still I heard their quarrel. With a frustrated groan, bordering on this side of a growl, I opened my eyes and stared out the window. Couldn't they ever just shut up? My father's form loomed before me in the driver's seat of the car; the bulk of his muscle apparent over the sides of the seat. The passing car lights shimmering off of his bald head as he reached a hand to push his lenses up the bridge of his nose. For a few scarce moments his fingers lingered to massage his forehead; a tight groan escaping his lips. A long sigh echoed his groan from his right. My mother wasn't one for patience lately. Her pin straight shoulder length black hair, the envy to any woman who laid eyes on it, bobbed as she gently shook her head back and forth. As if sensing my look she turned to me, a gentle smile upon her lips, belied by the hurt that shown from her crystal blue eyes. I forced myself to return her smile. She turned back and hissed._

_"Michael, how long now? We're almost there! Just let me drive!""_

_"Dianne, I think I know where I'm going!"_

_"You said that ten damn minutes ago! And hours before that! I can't believe you! I just want to go home! If Riley wasn't here I swear to god…"_

_"Don't you DARE bring Riley into this!"_

_Finally fed up I released the rage that was pooling deep within me. I let out an ear piercing scream, every ounce of anger I had rippling within it, and pounded on the back of the driver's seat with just as much feeling. "SHUT UP!"_

_As if some genie had granted my wish they went silent and for a while we drove like this. Through all the silent bliss I couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt creep its way up to take residence like a lead ball in my stomach. Pushing myself further into my seat I closed my eyes. I hated beyond everything else seeing them fighting like this. It was as if they were purposefully going for the jugular. :: Divorce is just around the corner :: I heard my Aunt's voice as it ricocheted off the walls of my mind. I let the silence slowly drown me in its deepest dark, slowly my breathing became slow and rhythmic. Just as my body was about to drift into a deep sleep the world was turned upside down. My father and mother both screamed out, their ear splitting cries echoed through my mind, as lights swirled and the car began to spin. I held on to the back of my father's seat, a silent scream stuck in the lump of my throat. The flipping became even more violent as we slid down the embankment and came to a stop with a hum. It had happened so quickly I didn't even have time to think. As I lifted my head I noticed that my vision was blurry; holding my head upright my surroundings continued to spin. My hand reached to stop the spinning, blood soaking my pallid skin. I called out to my parents. The only forthcoming response was the ebony darkness and the so sweet silence of the night._

With a gasp I awoke, my body jolting upright in the bed I found myself in. Looking around my heart thundered in my ears and through my chest before it slowed its pace. My ears then picked up a different sound; a quiet familiar voice in the next room. The deep bass tone reminded me where I was. Quickly I ran my hands through my hair, finding it wet, and tried to calm my heavy breathing and rapid heartbeat. Whenever I dreamed of that night I always woke in a cold sweat. Constantly I had to remind myself that it wasn't just a dream, it had happened. The nightmare was real and it was something I had to deal with every day. It seemed so long ago that the crash had happened, my reality was turned upside down, and my parents and I had been in that tragically fatal car accident. The very same one where I was the only one who managed to come away with my life. In the gloriously numb blur that is shock, I was rushed against my will from the hospital, to live with my Uncle Charlie in his house in Forks, Washington.

From there, I slept without any concept of night and day. It was only later that I was told that my mother's last will and testament instructed that I be sent to live in her old home town, to grow into adulthood. And here I was, staring into the strange space that was my Uncle's spare bedroom. Growing up, I had never been close to my uncle. Yes, we talked on holidays, but that was roughly the extent of our relationship. Now, here I was! It would be an understatement to say I was shocked to see that my mother had left him as my legal guardian. Slowly I sighed, releasing the shaky breath as I laid my head back down onto the pillow, eyes closing. I felt as though I was Dorothy and Kansas was a faint dream. I was lucky if I remembered anything about this town. I remembered, just faintly, coming here when I was younger every few summers or so. Mom usually took me. Then the trips stopped, the last one when I was ten; seven years ago. When the fights and the marriage issues started, the visits became less and less frequent. Eventually they seemed to have stopped all together, until the day of the accident. To be completely honest, I missed the small, middle-of-nowhere town. Breaking my thoughts I heard the rugged whispering tone again. Quietly I crept up to the old door and leaned my ear against it, closing my eyes to listen closely.

"Bells, I know you're not at home anymore, but I really need you." There was a short pause, and I could hear my Uncle pacing back and forth in the kitchen just beyond the door.

"It's about your Aunt Dianne and Uncle Michael. They got in a car crash. No… they didn't make it." Charlie sighed, and I could feel the swell of tears pressing up. The sorrow forcing me to tighten my eyes shut even more. A few moments later, exasperated, he responded: "Riley's here, that's why I need you. She's been here a week. Yeah, she's a wreck. Wanted nothing to do with the arrangements. She even refused to go to the funeral. It was three days ago.."

I stepped away from the door as fast as I could and still be quiet; I did not want to hear anymore. Bells; he was speaking to my older cousin, no doubt about how unstable I was at the moment. I could help the sarcastic chuckle that softly escaped as I began unpacking my suitcases at the foot of the bed, hoping to ease my mind. It occurred to me halfway through the first one that I hadn't touched them since I'd arrived. I figured it was pointless to keep them packed however, seeing as I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Best to just get some things unpacked. It would mean less to unpack later. When I stood and placed my hands on my hips I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. It seemed more like a shadow of what I once was and no longer could be. What happened next I couldn't stop; my frail frame shook silently with gentle sobs escaping my mouth. I felt so weak. The pajama set I was wearing seemed made for someone twice my size as they draped around me, dangling off of my shoulders. It was hard to believe that they had fit me just a handful of months ago. My skin looked pallid with the dark circles that had grown slowly under my dark chocolate brown eyes. You would never know that my skin was once vibrant and flushed. My auburn hair, held up in a pony tail when I fell asleep, had bits sticking out everywhere thanks to it becoming lose from restless sleep. I shook my head vigorously. _:: It's been a week already…Had I lost sense of time?…Maybe I'm losing it?…No...I won't do this to myself. :: _I vowed. They wouldn't want me to end up like this. Uncle Charlie chose that moment to knock on my door, jolting me.

"Yeah? Come in." I answered.

It was only then when he opened the door, and the artificial light of the kitchen flooded in, that I realized it was night. Charlie came in a bit from the door, clearing his throat and running his hands nervously through his dark hair. His posture was stiff and ridged under his chief's uniform. He kept shifting his weight, back and forth nervously, as though he was trying to come up with the right words and avoid the inevitable conversation that was about to take place. Tension filled the few feet that was between us, silently crackling like electricity as he ran his hand over his moustache. It didn't surprise me that being forced together so abruptly would turn out this way.

"So...Ri...," he murmured, looking around the room then focusing on the bundle of clothes I had unpacked. He managed to look anywhere but directly at me. "You ah...feeling okay? I mean, you're up now, right?" His voice seemed pained. Still his eyes never made contact, as if he was remembering his own past demons.

I forced a smile. "Yeah Uncle Charlie. For now I'm fine."

Looking around the room he smiled back. "I talked to your cousin. Most of the stuff in her room is gone but if you want feel free to take the room. The essentials are still in there; Bed, desk, dresser..." He trailed off softly as he headed to the door. He took one last look around the room before he gave a silent nod and closed the door behind him with a gentle click.

Moments later I was dragging my suitcase into Bella's old bedroom, my bedroom, with a load groan and a heavy thud. With a flick of the switch on the wall the room was illuminated in a soft warm glow. The room itself wasn't too big, in fact it was just on this side of quaint and comforting. I padded across the room, pushed away the aged lace curtains and peered out into the night. The moon was like a bright jewel held high in the slightly over cast sky. _:: Another nice night..:: _I thought with a smirk. Cracking open the bay window I took in a deep breath, the midsummer night's air rolled over my tongue, cool and refreshing. I had always hated heat. After standing there for a moment I heaved a sigh and then flopped down onto the bed. For a brief moment anger welled inside me. This wasn't my room, my house. The light blue walls were bare, save the few shelves and the equally empty large corkboard. There was a dusty old rocking chair in the corner and an old dresser in the opposite one. Between the two, under the corkboard, sat an old writing desk with an equally ancient computer on top of it. After scanning the room I sat up and grabbed a few of my prized possessions, my journal and a few family pictures, and grabbed a seat at the ancient desk. After skimming through some of the pictures I grabbed the tacks and, with a sigh, started pinning up the choicest of them; one of mom and dad smiling. If ever there was a way I wanted to remember them it was like this, smiling and care free. Sighing one last time at the picture I returned my attention to the desk. Opening a drawer to put my journal in I caught a glimmer in the very back. I pulled it out, replaced it with my journal, before shutting it once more. Gently I rubbed the new found picture on the corner of my shirt and stared down at it. Staring up at me was a picture of three young children.

The faded portrait showed three children outside on the porch of the very house I was sitting in. All three of them grinning from ear to ear. The two little girls were sitting on the steps while the boy sat on the stair above them, his arms wrapped around them both. The girl on the left appeared to be taller by mere inches then the other two, her brown hair tied up tight in a pony tail. Her chocolate brown eyes shone bright with her smile over her pallid cheeks. She wore a simple dark green t-shirt and jeans, though both were being devoured by the chiefs jacket that was almost as big as she was. I recognized the jacket as Uncle Charlie's, so that meant that was Bella. The girl to the right of Bella was as obvious as looking in a mirror. I was the smallest, always the smallest. In the picture my now shoulder length auburn hair was cut up to my chin, and I wore a purple sundress with yellow daisies plastered on it. I remembered how much I hated that dress. A pain of guilt stabbed into my stomach as I remembered also that my mom had made me that dress. I wore it just for her. I must have been about six or seven, somewhere around there. I let my eyes drift to the boy behind us. The face was familiar, but for the life of me I couldn't dredge up the name from the recesses of my memory. He had black hair that was almost down to his chin, gentle waves causing the black to offset his brilliant russet skin. His smile made everything feel right, it was familiar and I'll be damned if it made me smile as well. He wore cut off blue jeans and a blue t-shirt, no shoes. I took the picture and got up from the desk and sat down on the bed. With a sigh I closed my eyes and laid back onto the mattress; willing myself to remember the day this photo was taken, to remember anything from the happier times. For the time being nothing came to mind, all I could do was guess that it was the last time I had visited. Softly I grumbled as I sat up, tacking the photo onto the corkboard with the other. Then I flopped back onto the bed where the memories of that night flooded back as I dreamed the night away.

_I ran after the boy in the picture, my little feet carrying me as fast as I could, calling out to him as we ran through the forest. "I'm scared..." I cooed out lightly with a giggle as I came to stand beside him. "What if we get lost?" The boy turned to me, his smile wide and exciting. "Don't worry Ri...I never get lost here. Don't worry." He peered down through the trees in anticipation. "I love this place." Just as he was about to dart out a voice rang out, clear through the trees. We sighed, trudging out of the shadows toward a blurry red house in the horizon. "Man...Dad always takes the fun away." I frowned, my stomach turning quietly in relief. The forest with its dark shadows always sent chills down my spine. I shuddered as he grabbed my hand, with a care free laugh. "C'mon, we gotta go back..."_

I sat up in bed, groggy, as the sun's rays crept in through the blinds. The dream was nothing but confusion as my mind raced. I groaned as I shook my head out, rolling my eyes. _:: It's 'cause of the picture.:: _I thought. I sauntered over to my dresser and pulled out an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt, my eyes constantly darting towards the corkboard and the picture. With a load groan I threw my hair into a messy pony tail, my eyes straying still. It was beginning to get hard to concentrate. "FINE! Message received little boy." I grunted out as I pulled the picture off the board and stuffed it into my jackets pocket, making myself a silent promise that I would ask Charlie about it later. As I came down the stairs I found him sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper for today. On the table sate a plate with some bagels and toast. As I came into the room Charlie looked up and smiled at me.

"Good morning Ri. You sleep okay?"

I took a seat, grabbing a bagel and taking a huge bite out of it. My stomach growled in satisfaction.

"Mmhnm." I muttered.

"Good to see you've got your appetite back. It's been a few days though, so I expect you to be good and hungry."

I cleared my throat and my shoulders slumped. "Uncle Charlie, I'll be fine. Really. Please don't make this difficult. Trust me."

He nodded in agreement, his eyes flicking back to the paper. "So, got any plans today?"

Any plans? Really? "Not really. I really don't have a way to.." Before I could finish my sentence I was forced to catch the keys in mid-air, before they slammed on the table. When I looked up I noticed that Charlie hadn't moved and inch. I gently tossed the keys back and forth in my hands, feeling the weight and the confusion of them.

"The keys to your cousin's old truck. She says if you hurt it, she'll hurt you. She's partial to that old thing. Hell if I know why! She wants to see it in one piece when she comes back in a few months. It's already in bad shape as it is."

I smiled, surprised. "Sure thing. So Bella will be here to visit soon?" He nodded. "Thanks Uncle Charlie. Where should I go? What's to do around here?"

"You're out of school for the summer, so go wherever you want. Just stay in the next two towns. Be home by 10."

I got up, clutching the keys ready to head out of the door and explore. That was, until I stuck my hand in my pocket, my fingertips brushing the photo. I stopped mid-step and turned to Charlie, holding out the picture. "I found this in Bella's desk. You remember this?"

He took it gently, chuckling. "Yeah. That's from the only time your mom and you stayed _here_ on a visit. That's you, Bells, and Jacob. The Black family are old friends of ours. They live up the way at La Push. They know you're here, although you might not remember them. You two were inseparable, though Jacob's a year or so older than you. That kids growing up so fast."

Jacob. That was his name. It rang out like a bell, so familiar to me. Suddenly my young voice was echoing through me, calling out his name, _"Jake! Wait for me!" _I turned to Uncle Charlie and said goodbye and left, trotting up to the old red '53 pickup truck in the driveway. The paint was chipped and faded in spots, a few dents here and there in it's body. I honestly didn't care though, any way of transportation was better than nothing at all. The door groaned in protest as I climbed in and started the engine; it roared to life as if it was a groggy bear that had just been prodded awake. I chose a direction and drove blindly, not knowing the town or where exactly it was I was headed. Finally I came up to a long stretch of beach and pulled over.

As I stepped out of the truck a cool breeze buffeted me and whipped my hair, stinging my face like tiny electric bees. I jerked up the neck of my sweater and made my way onto the light sand where I slipped off my shoes. I left them just far enough inshore that the surf wouldn't cross them. Slowly I began to stroll down the length of the beach, the cool water lapping at my toes and the sand every few yards. I took a deep breath, inhaling the cool salt water air with each step. Eventually I sat on the sand and watched the horizon as the sun started setting, my concept of time non-existent. Once the moon was in high in the sky it glowed like a beacon, the stars shone meek in comparison. The sound of the waves lapping at my toes and breaking on the shore was comforting, and I let my eyes drift shut to the melody. I had gone into a sort of trance, body stiff and breathing shallow. Slowly I was brought out of my meditations by my body's gentle shake as it told me that I had had enough cold. The breeze and the mist of the water a harsh reminder of the elements. As I was getting up to head back to the truck I heard whooping in the distance, followed by some playful chatter. Pulling my jacket in closer around me I peered out from beneath my hood.

As I watched three teens strolled along the beach, stopping by the large pile of driftwood I passed by earlier. They all sat down, using the driftwood as benches. Eventually their faces turned in my direction. It was too dark to discern any details of them, my curiosity peaking as I padded closer. Suddenly flames erupted in front of the group: a fire. My body trembled, pleading for the warmth of the embers. Until now, I hadn't noticed how cold it had gotten. It was bad enough that my teeth had started chattering. I heard a boy's voice call out to me from the group.

"Hey, come on over!"

_:: You don't know them..:: _my mind buzzed. _:: They could be trouble. Look...they travel in a pack..::_ I turned around, ready to head back when another voice yelped out:

"Hey..Bella's cousin, right?..We won't bite."

Curiosity got hold of me and I strolled over slowly. At the fire the three boys came into view. They were all wearing heavy jackets and looked alike, and I could only assume they were related somehow. They all had the same russet skin tone and the gorgeous jet black hair. As I went to take a closer look at the other two boys the third one strolled up and greeted me. He was taller then I was, then again who isn't, though I could tell by his gangly figure and round face that he was still just a boy. His jet black hair was chin-length, sticking out at random angles with a shaggy appearance. The kind of 'just rolled out of bed' look that takes hours for any female. His smile, as large as he was tall, turned into a welcoming grin as he offered me his hand.

"My name's Seth. Seth Clearwater. You're Bella's cousin, Riley, right? I just noticed her truck, so that's how I knew."

I nodded. "Yeah I am. Man, this must be a small town if you all know who I am already."

The boy that sauntered up to Seth's left chuckled out. "That, and there isn't much going on in this town." He smiled his impish grin, "I'm Quil." He was the only one of the two with his hair in a buzz cut, and seemed more burlier than Seth.

I turned to the last boy sitting by the fire as Seth rambled on, making sure I nodded every once in a while to humor him. However, I didn't hear a word coming from the boy's mouth as the other boy kept all of my focus. He appeared to be the tallest of the group. His whole frame appeared relaxed as he leaned up against the driftwood. There was a certain glow to his russet skin that the others did not have. As continued to stare I found myself fixated on his dark chocolate brown eyes, turned up slightly as he smiled down at me. That smile, that big goofy grin just seemed to draw me in while it sent chills down my spine. It seemed so familiar, a sense of home in a strange new place. Next to Seth, I couldn't help but notice his broad frame as he stood in front of me, arms crossed. Pulling his hood down I noticed that that gorgeous black hair was cut short and was ruffled slightly. The picture flashed in my mind as a sense of deja-vu hit. _:: It's him. :: _I thought. _:: Mission accomplished, little boy.::_

"You probably don't remember me." He replied, smiling. "You used to come over all the time when we were kids my Dad said."

"Jacob, right?" I interrupted, smiling as my fingers grazed the picture in my pocket. _:: He'd think you're weird for having that.:: _I thought to myself. However, even if they were old childish memories, those good memories were keeping me sane for the time being.

"Yeah." He replied, seeming satisfied as he smirked. "You have some memory." He came closer, his voice a low whisper "I heard why you're here. I'm sorry" Genuine remorse shone in dark chocolate orbs and I fought off a wave of emotion.

"It's...fine, um, I've got to head back. Charlie..." was the only thing I could muster.

I didn't even say goodbye. Later I'd regret that. I took off to the truck, fighting back tears as my body shook from the cold that suddenly attacked me. I knew coming here would be a bad idea. I couldn't go anywhere or do anything without others asking me how I was doing or expressing their condolences. I just wanted to forget some of the pain and begin to heal, even if it was slowly behind a happy mask that I hid. It seemed no one was letting me do that. I hopped in and started the ignition with a violent jolt of the key. I could only hope that this rust bucket could take me as fast as I felt like going.

"Hey now," I heard Jacob's voice bellow, and next instant he leaned into the driver's window. "Be nice to this old thing. I put a lot of work into her. Just recently brought her back to life not long ago." He emphasized the last bit, flashing a smirk. I thought it was a ploy to make me feel guilty. It worked.

"I'm sorry. I have to get back though."

"Okay," He responded, running his hands through his hair. "You know, Charlie loves us. He won't care what time you're back. Why don't you stay? You look like you could use some fun."

I shook my head, maybe a little too vigorously, and thanked him before driving down the road with the roar of the engine. As I drove, everything began to spin. The trees to my side seemed to be zooming by too fast, the moon in the distance a blur of white. I blinked, trying to force it away and screamed out my frustration. Maybe I was just tired? I shook myself, straightening up in the seat and gripping the steering wheel tight. The world spun faster and my body began to shake violently, teeth chattering. I fumbled for the heater, which to my luck, was broken. "Great!" I yelped, catching myself as the big truck swerved slightly. I hadn't gotten but a mile or so from the beach when something black darted in front of the truck. I pressed hard on the brakes, the old beast coming to a halt with a loud squeal. I looked out of my rear mirror, hoping I hadn't hit something. "Just great, your day's going great." I hissed, biting on my lip as I saw nothing.

The next second something hit the back of the truck, pushing it feet forward. I screamed and jumped, cursing. As I went to look back it struck again, jolting the truck a few more feet. Again and again it came, the edge of the ledge crept slowly closer. I could almost feel the whip of the sea breeze beckoning me. I darted for the door handle. It didn't budge. I threw myself across the seat to the other one. Again, no success. One more slam, and the next instant the truck soared over the cliff with a groan. I screamed though it seemed as if I was barely yelping. My body was thrown up as the truck broke the water, the ice cold liquid flooding in fast. The water shocked me and I gulped for air as it filled the cabin. Ice filled my lungs and I coughed, watching the bubbles escaping my mouth. My fists pounded at the windows feebly before everything went black.

**(A/N: Reviews please! ^_^ Will make me update faster!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

Chapter Two: Old Friends

_Between my moments of semi-consciousness I dreamt. My eyes slowly flittered open before adrenaline filled my body. It took every last inch of strength to hold in the scream that danced on the end of my tongue. With a jerk, my hood was being roughly yanked over my head, filling my vision with total darkness. Abruptly I was moving again, only to feel my now exposed back burst into a roaring inferno. It engulfed me in pain of such magnitude that I was blinded by it. My hands frenzied as I tried to grab my back, trying to put out the fire. Pebbles grated along underneath my blazing skin and finally I could no longer hold my anguish in. I opened my mouth and released an ear piercing scream, all the air collected in my body rushed out at once. Just as soon as it was gone I was screaming again, screaming faster than my body could take in air. It was as if my scream was the magic word; my hood was released and with an agonizing yank I managed to get it back from my head. What I saw held me frozen in terror, my body quaking. Before me I found that I was staring back at two of the largest wolves I had ever seen, at least a few feet taller than me. Before me stood a wolf with delicate sandy undertones in its fur, its body was tense as the fur of is hackles raised; it's body was hunched in a defensive stance facing the blazing russet colored wolf that was growling in front of it. As if in response to the russets growl the sandy wolf bellowed a bone chilling snarl. The russet beauty growled once more in return as it snapped its jaws while the two circled each other. My body felt as though it was in shock, unable to move, my breath captured deep within my chest. With a keening howl the sandy wolf lunged forward; the brief flash of pearl white teeth all I saw before the two were no more than a blur or snarls, snapping teeth and flying fur._

_A flash and I found myself the little girl from the picture I had dreamt about. I stood, surrounded by the leering trees and daunting darkness, sobbing. My body shook violently as I ventured aimlessly into the dank abyss that was the woods. For the life of me I couldn't tell where I was. As I continued my wandering I forgot to watch where I was going and my foot managed to catch on an upturned root and I landed hard, with a thud. Before I could even try to stop them, tears formed in my eyes and softly I whimpered a name, HIS name. As if by whispering his name I conjured him and he appeared, running to me and helping me to rise with a sigh of relief. "Riley, don't ever run off like that again! You had us so scared!" I buried my head in his little chest, my tiny arms rapping around him. "Don't leave me again Jake...I was so scared." He muttered something in his native tongue, planting a small peck on the top of my head. "I won't leave you, pinky swear."_

I slowly came to my senses. Keeping my eyes firmly shut I could only hear the hushed tones murmuring around me. I prayed that I could figure out where I was and not have to answer a million questions when my eyes finally opened. Despite everything that was going on, I wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep but eventually my curiosity got the better of me. With a steadying breath I tried to calm my rapid heart and sooth my breathing as I listened to what was going on around me.

"I owe you again, Billy," came Uncle Charlie's familiar voice. "I'm just glad the boys were nearby to pull her out of the truck."

"So am I. The girl's lucky she survived with barely any scratches. Can't say the same 'bout the truck."

My heart pace quickened. _:: Oh shit...Bella's truck...Charlie trusted me...:: _I resisted the urge to jump up, screaming out my apologies. My eyes tightened as I dug my head deeper into the pillow I rested on.

"Don't worry about that," came Jacob's smooth voice, and my breath hitched. "I'll have it fixed up in no time." He replied confidently.

"If you want Charlie, leave her here tonight. You need some rest. I'll send her home first thing tomorrow." Billy replied.

There were numerous hushed voices around me, and I heard one voice let out a quiet chuckle. The person sounded so close.

"Shut up, Quil. You'll wake her." murmured Seth. His voice was such a low baritone, so serious. There was a slight lilt at the edge of his words, an urgency that wasn't there when I had met him earlier. Judging by the voices left in the room I gauged that the adults were in a separate room. It was confirmed when I heard a door slowly creak open, followed by a click as it closed. Charlie and Billy's voices quieting in the wake of creaking footsteps.

"Get some rest," Jacob cooed. There was a low growl from amongst them, and Jacob's voice hardened. "Riley will be fine. Go home, ALL of you. I'll watch her."

Rest, that was what I needed. Jacob was right. Quickly my eyes became as heavy as weights, as though it took no effort at all the keep them closed. Painstakingly slowly I drifted off to sleep, the sounds of whispered good-byes and closing doors my lullaby.

I finally stirred awake, after some untold amount of hours, to the sun's gentle caress upon my face. A groan escaped me as I slowly sat up, finally willing myself to eye what damage had been caused. I found that I was wearing a t-shirt so big that it stopped at my knees and I wondered if I would get lost in the process. Just as equally baggy were the sweat pants that I was wearing as well. As I stretched I felt a slight twinge on my arms and back, upon closer inspection I found a few scratches on them. As I wrinkled my face in disgust at them I felt a sharp pain on my forehead; trailing my fingers over it I found a small gash just over my eye. _:: Could be worse.:: _I thought. Slowly I continued the search of my surroundings. I found that I was in the cozy little living room that flickered through my memories; it belonged to Billy and Jacob. As I continued taking everything in I realized that it still had the furniture that it had when I was younger, the room hadn't changed at all.

Of the two green sofas in the room I found that I was sitting on the smallest, before me on the mahogany coffee table sat a glass of water. Across the room I found that the television was on and an old black and white movie was dancing across its screen. As I continued to canvas the room I took in the delicate details of the many handmade dream catchers that hung on the wall. Just looking at them I couldn't help but smile; there had always been a place in my heart for whimsical beauties. A faint snore caught my attention and turned my head towards the bigger of the sofas. Draped across the couch on his back I found Jacob, his arms and legs dangling off the edges. He groaned slightly in his sleep as he stretched out to be longer then the couch itself. I chuckled gently to myself as I tried to get up as quietly as possible, slowly making my way out the back door.

Lingering lazily above me the sun shone as bright in the sky as the little looming small storm clouds would allow. Just beyond the vast clearing the woods beckoned me forth with it's eerie lullaby and enticing dance as the wind played through the branches. With a sigh I bit my lip and shivered a bit, attempting to shake off my childish fear. There was nothing here for me to fear, and at this moment, I was just happy to be alive. With a deep soothing breath I closed my eyes and took in the scents of the upcoming day; the strong waft of pine prominent while I tried to remember anything and everything I could about the details of the previous night. Absent in the flashing stills that were rushing through my mind was a clear picture of what it was that had pushed me over the cliff. Surprisingly, that was the one detail about what had happened that I couldn't remember. All things considered, who is to say that it was something at all and I didn't lose control of the truck due to cold or something like that? _:: No..:: _I thought as I shook my head, running my hands through my hair. _:: I saw what I saw.:: _Abruptly my thoughts were interrupted by a low sigh behind me. Jacob stood in the doorway leaning on the frame, arms crossed over the expanse of his chest.

"Hey Half-Pint. Not daydreaming, are you?"

"Maybe just a little." I smiled at the sound of the familiar name while keeping my gaze towards the forest. "This place hasn't changed a bit. It's exactly how I remember it."

"So, you do remember being here then. I thought you'd forgot, and I was imagining it all." He quirked a brow.

"I remember. It just took me a while is all." I murmured. "Now as for these.." I grinned as I plucked at the over sized clothes I wore.

"They're mine." He smiled and it was one that reached all the way up to his eyes and made his whole face light up; my heart raced in response.

There was a radiance of calm that seemed to waft off of Jacob, one that put me at ease, both mind and body. Just the mere presence of him was enough to brighten my mood. As he stood there leaning against the door frame, smiling at me, I couldn't help but notice exactly how much he had changed since he was that little boy. I left my vision wander and take in every bit of his broad shoulders and short jet black hair, the kind of black that you knew would have blue highlights in it in the right light; his bright smile brought a creeping warmth up my neck and flamed my cheeks before I turned away.

"You were completely drenched head to toe. My clothes used to fit you a lot better. Remember that time you fell in the creek over there." He pointed to the east.

I chuckled. "Yeah. What was that, the last time I was here? You wound up dragging me out. You always seemed to help me out of some mess."

"Yeeeahhh..." He groaned. "Including the one sitting in my garage."

"Jake, that was not my fault, at all! If you want...I could like... come over and..."

He held up his hand to quiet me mid sentence. "Hey, calm down. It's alright. It looks like a lot more work than it really is. C'mon, let's go take a look."

As we walked towards the garage we talked about little bits of what had happened to us in our past, of middle school experiences, high school drama and many other events that had happened in the past seven years. Jacob had chuckled at me when I told him of my braces, but I managed to laugh almost as hard when he talk of the pranks Quil had played on him. As we came to the garage entrance I couldn't help but gasp as he flicked the lights on, illuminating the poor truck in the center of the vast room. The ancient beat up truck sat there pitifully, and a sense of guilt struck me. The once chipping red paint was now even farther worn, chipping in more spots and with large scrape marks and a large dent running along the left side. I took hesitant steps around it, willing my eyes to see every new dent and scratch that littered its body. Upon looking into the truck I noticed that the once clean interior was now sopping wet with small water puddles on the floor. The smell of salt water stung my nose as Jacob opened the door with a bit of a struggle.

"Holy..." I whistled, bringing my hands to cover my face.

"Ri, it's not that much work really. Just a bit of new upholstery work...a few simple engine checks...some new paint..." He surveyed the truck, opening the engine and rolling up his sleeves. "It won't take but a few months, four at the most."

I straightened up, hands on my hips. "Well, if you're going to fix my mess...I might as well help. If I don't, Bella's going to kill me."

As I woke early as I had done for the past month already, I continued about getting my morning routine started. The pattern was simple, shower then dress, in my baggy mud brown t-shirt and grease laden jeans, then darting down the stairs for breakfast. I quirked a quick smile before stepping into the kitchen. Yeah, I wanted to look presentable, but what was the point to ruining a brand new pair of jeans when I knew I was just going to be under a truck the whole day? As I walked into the kitchen my stomach growled. Charlie sat at the table in his usual seat drinking some coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Mornin' Uncle Charlie." I piped, popping a piece of bread in the toaster.

"Off to Jake's again?" He murmured, taking a sip of his coffee as he examined my clothes with a quick smirk.

I pulled two hair ties from my wrist; putting my hair in a ponytail with one, and tying the baggy shirt up in a little knot with the other. "Yeah. Is that okay? Got to get Bella's truck fixed in time."

He nodded as he muttered quietly to himself. As he did so, there was a knock on the door. "Right on time." He cooed, motioning to the door. My face flushed as I almost ran to the door.

"Uncle Charlie, stop! It's not like that."

"Yeah, sure kid."

He laughed as I opened the door. Before me stood Jacob, framed by the doorway, with his arms crossed behind him and swaying slightly back and forth on the heels of his feet. His short hair hidden beneath a dark green bandana, his black sleeveless tank and jeans were covered in grease and grime that matched my own. With a slight revelation I realized that Jacob could very well wear anything and still look completely gorgeous. The sun flickering off his flawless russet skin and dark penetrating eyes helped to enhance this revelation. Of course, I'd never tell him that. As he stood up straight he smiled my favorite grin, the one that reached all the way up to his eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

"Took you long enough." He snickered.

"Started work without me today, huh?" I said goodbye to Charlie as we trotted down the stairs to his red Volkswagen rabbit. We both hopped in and Jacob started the engine with a loud hum.

"Only started early because I was up early." He murmured, shrugging. "What else was I suppose to do?"

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked, noticing the small bags forming under his eyes.

"Something like that..."

The rest of the drive to La Push was strangely quiet; I couldn't help but think that something was wrong, as though I might have offended him in one way or another. As I pressed my forehead against the window of the car and peered out nervously at the trees which zoomed past, I couldn't help but frown. A million questions welled up inside of me; why hadn't he been sleeping well? Was there something seriously wrong? What was bothering him? Whatever it was didn't seem to be bothering him at the moment as he hummed along with an old rock tune. I bit down on my bottom lip as I decided to clear my throat and press the subject just as we were pulling into his driveway.

"Jake...you okay? Something bothering you?"

His body stiffened and his knuckles turned white as his grip on the steering wheel tightened; his gaze straight ahead of him as a sneer crossed his usually calm face. As I turned to see what had caused the sneer I found Seth leaning against the garage. His hair was sopping wet and he only wore cut-off shorts despite the chill in the air. Seth mimicked the same intense look that Jacob bore, and I couldn't help but think that he was trying to send Jacob some kind of private message. The boy straightened up when he saw the truck pull up, his eyes darted between the two of us. As I looked between the two of them I couldn't help but notice the drastic differences. Jacob was easily intimidating with his tall frame and strong build while Seth, on the other hand, looked somewhat comical when acting such. He was shorter and smaller than Jacob, but still lean and muscular. However he looked, his boyish features and welcoming grin shattered his facade. That same grin was plastered across his young face at the moment he let his eyes linger on me. I waved, and turned back to the growling person that sat beside me.

"Jake..?" I replied, waving my hand in front of his face. "You okay? Am I missing something?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied smiling, the suddenly tense atmosphere cleared as he seemed to snap out of his trance.

The next instant Seth was trotting up to the car, leaning in the window. "Hey Ri, Jake, what are you guys up to?"

"We're just about to work on Bella's truck. Isn't Leah looking for you..." Jacob replied, a slight hiss evident in his overly cheery greeting.

My gaze darted back and forth between them. Weren't they buddy-buddy the other night at the beach? Whatever had happened the tension was so thick I could cut it with a knife. As Seth leaned further into the truck he managed to push me back against the seat gently, the same time that he leaned forward so did Jacob, their dark eyes meeting.

"What have you said Jake? What did you find out?"

"You'll all know when it's relevant. Now go."

He darted his head towards the forest as he stepped out of the car. I followed suit, taking my time so as to not come between whatever was going on. It made me uncomfortable, and I kicked at a rock nervously trying to avoid the gaze of either of them. Seth slowly headed towards the green trees, though unwillingly. A few feet before the tree line he stopped and turned back to me.

"Hey Ri. Did you know we're having a..sort of...barbeque thing at a family friend's tonight, Emily's. You should come."

"Okay. Let me check with Charlie." I responded, excited.

With that, Seth disappeared whistling. He walked a bit taller, as if with a strut. I smiled to myself. _::That kid's something else.:: _I thought as I turned to Jacob, eyebrows narrowed. My hands were on my hips and I stood directly in front of him, trying my best to be intimidating.

"I don't know what that was all about. Later, you have some explaining to do. Let's get some work done on the truck before the barbeque."

"You're going to come? There goes the party" He groaned, rolling his eyes playfully. I elbowed him jokingly and he rapped me up in a noogie as we headed to the garage.

**(A/N: Reviews are always welcomed! ^_^ Pwease? *Sobs*)**


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Chapter Three: Confrontation

Hours later Jacob's rabbit came to a dull hum outside of Uncle Charlie's house. The day had warmed up considerably, the sun's rays glimmering iridescently down upon us. Jacob seemed troubled, the natural ease he always exuded replaced with obvious nervous shifts and tense posture. Ever since the run in we had with Seth earlier that day it seemed as if Jacob was waiting for something, even as though he was mentally preparing himself for some sort of battle. He attempted to hide his discomfort but I managed to catch the furtive glances and the slight tilt of the head, as though he was trying with all his might to hear the slightest sound, both ever so close and miles off. I yearned to know what had been going on but feared the topic. As much as I adored Jacob, Quil and Seth, there was something strange about them. I felt an unnatural ease with Jacob, as though I was bulletproof against the world. And yet when the other boys showed that same strength it sent chills down my spine. Even Seth, younger than me by a year, could intimidate a passerby with some effort. I was startled out of my thoughts when Jacob was suddenly at the window, his eyes closed for seconds as a sigh escaped him. When his eyes opened they locked with mine, a strange sense of tension held in them, a tension born of sorrow and regret, not of anger. I held the gaze easily, trying for the life of me to decipher what was held in the dark brown orbs glinting before me. As if debating whether to speak or not Jacob's mouth opened then shut as he frowned down at me.

"Something wrong Ri?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I responded as I slid out of the door Jacob opened.

"What's bothering you?" I could hear the slight tremor in his voice, as though he was afraid of the answer to come.

"You Jake! Something's bothering you and you're keeping it from me. It might not be any of my business...and I'm sorry for butting in...I'm just worried...I can tell.." I trailed off taking a seat on the porch, my eyes locked on him. Following suit he leaned back and closed his eyes. He sat this way for a few moments, undisturbed. Eventually he continued.

"It's nothing Riley. Honestly, don't worry about me." He opened one eye, stretching as he smiled. "I'll get over it. Just a few...problems at home." He muttered, as if struggling for the right words to say.

My stomach lurched with thoughts darker then one could ever wish. My voice squeaking in quick bursts. "Is Billy okay? Is it Quil? Seth?"

The laugh he let out was hearty, more like the Jacob I knew. "Billy may be in a wheel chair, but nothing is ever going to stop that man. He's pretty much bionic. Quil, he's fine. Just busy watching Emily's niece Claire a lot is all. Pretty much a live-in nanny but he could care less. As for Seth..."

A frown descended upon Jacobs face and try as he might there was no more hiding it. It pained me seeing him so upset and my heart ached. I leaned my shoulder against his, a similar expression across my pallid face.

"What about Seth, Jake?"

He ran his hand across his brow, wiping the tension and the sweat that was there. "Nothing really. We just got in a little...well...had a little disagreement. He's a great kid...real stubborn though. Today was the first time he's talked to me since you had that accident. Which, for Seth, is a milestone. Usually we can't shut him up."

We laughed slightly. After the laughter ended I decided to press on. "You miss Seth huh? Just say you're sorry and be done with it."

He shook his head. "It's not that simple. I told you, he's stubborn when it's something he wants. I can be just as stubborn so I know the feeling."

Jacob's explanation clarified nothing. I wanted to know what thoughts were thundering through his mind, causing him to be as tense as he was. There had to be something bigger than the argument with Seth that was troubling him. Whatever it was had caused him such restless sleep and was the reason for his new found solemn state. I had come so close to finding out when our eyes locked on each other, his shell temporarily shattered and baring all. Our moment, however, hadn't lasted long. I figured it was better to leave my questions for now, figured I would press the subject later, perhaps at the barbeque. At the very moment my stomach fluttered uncontrollably. One prominent, unnerving thought was racing through my mind: I hadn't met many of Jacob's close family friends. I feared I'd wind up making a fool of myself, I guess only time would tell.

"So what time's the barbeque?" I asked, pulling my hair back off of my neck, mindlessly playing with the ends.

"Probably a little later tonight. We usually do these sort of things around eight. Pick you up then?"

I smiled. "I'll have to check with Charlie but..."

Someone cleared their throat behind us. My Uncle stood in the doorway, arms crossed. "I couldn't help but over hear. You don't have to ask me Ri. Go, have fun. Not a minute past eight, right Jake?"

Jacob grinned. "That's right Charlie. See you then, Ri?"

As Jacob left, his rabbit roaring to life, I playfully socked a chuckling Charlie in the arm. "That was not funny! Embarrassing me like that!" I squealed.

"Hey, I can joke around with you. Bells isn't the kidding type. Plus...I like Jacob. Good kid. We have an understanding of things." Charlie went silent, and I wondered what kind of understanding the two had.

An hour later, after taking a quick shower, I stood in front of the mirror frowning. I wanted to look nice for the barbeque but found myself naturally plain. I had always been told by everyone else that I had a natural beauty. I couldn't even help but laugh. If I was going to stand out and be noticed I was going to need some work. A slight blush crept up the back of my neck once I realized I wanted _him_ to notice. I looked at the reflection staring back at me from the mirror, the girl staring back at me. Her face was slender, yet the skin around her cheeks rounded nicely. The ebony bags were gone from beneath her dark chocolate orbs, a gentle twinkle resided in them as the light glinted. Her lips were a full bodied, deep rosy pink, with a natural pout to them. Her ebony brown hair hung damply ever so slightly past her shoulders, as if it was a veil, a slight wave shadowing her caramel skin. Her body was slender and softly toned, curving ever so delicately in the right places. She was pretty, but he deserved someone who was stunning, no, gorgeous. Not ordinary, not just pretty. I sighed my frustration out slowly. With a careful eye, I applied some mascara and eye liner, combed my hair into a high ponytail, and struck a pose.

"You're such a dork!" I said out loud with a giggle as I closed the bathroom window with a struggle before heading to my dresser.

Sauntering up to the dresser I stared into its drawers before I pulled out a few things, eventually I decided. The dress I chose was a thin-strapped thing, light grey with a strip of teal and pink wrapped around the waist. The neckline wasn't revealing in the slightest, just cut ever so slightly down to a slight v, exposing my collar bone in an even more dramatic v. The dress ended just a bit above the knee, flaring out slightly at the hem like a bell. Sort of reminded me of a 50s housewife's hair-do. Must be why I didn't particularly like this dress, if any dresses at all. With a heaving sigh I gave up on the silent protest with myself and dropped my towel, sliding slowly into the soft fabric. My body froze in a quick, sudden jerk. A cool breeze slithered across my neck, a trail of goose bumps following it. A silent gasp leapt in my throat, mouth open and dry with my silent protest. My dark orbs widened and the cheerful glint disappeared. _:: Didn't I just...:: _I thought to myself as my eyes locked on the now open bathroom window across the hall. With a deep breath I shook it off. I was just being paranoid was all. The window was probably just loose, maybe a few bad bolts or an old lock, and was just pushed open by the breeze. I slowly crept my way across the hall, back into the bathroom, and closed the window again with a huff. I had only gotten a few feet inside my room when there was a knock on the door downstairs. My eyes darted to the clock, which read: 7:30. Jacob was early, and I couldn't help the dopey smile that graced my face.

"Coming!" I yelled out, checking my reflection in the mirror as I headed down the stairs.

"You know Jake, you're ear…" I muttered, cut off suddenly mid-sentence as I opened the door with a creak.

"Hey Ri. Woah…you look.."

Seth stood on the stoop, much to my surprise, jaw dropped and grinning from ear to ear. His hair was tousled as earlier, the only change being that it had dried. He wore the same attire as earlier, and I couldn't help but think there was something in the water at La Push that contributed to the Quileute guys all having the same golden Greek god body. I pushed the thought out of my mind with a blush, struggling to keep my eyes above Seth's contoured torso. Seth was still Seth, but there was no denying he was attractive in his innocent school-boy way.

"Nice seeing you too, Seth." I giggled. "I hardly ever wear dresses, and I know I look…" I frowned slightly, rambling

"Hey, hey, hey!" he cooed, silencing me with a quick embrace. His bare skin felt as though the very flame at the center of the earth had found a new home and was pushing through to mine. "I was going to say," He leaned back, keeping his hands on my shoulders and smiled his welcoming grin, making my heart skip a beat with the love of the smile. A slight blush crept against his gorgeous russet skin, and he laughed nervously, looking away. He nodded silently, as if to himself, and his dark chocolate eyes locked with mine. They never strayed from my face, his grip loosening on my shoulders until finally his hands rested back at his own sides.

"You look beautiful."

Fire erupted across my face as a blush crept its way over my cheeks, and it was my turn to be bashful. I smiled "Thanks Seth." I motioned for him to come in, and he obliged.

I headed into the kitchen, still talking out loud to my guest. The silence was beginning to get deafening after a few moments, and I turned to see why Seth was so quiet. He stood in the center of the living room, ridged as stone, and a look of utter revulsion across his sudden pallid face. My stomach lurched, and I stammered out apologies as I frantically searched for any possible smell that might have offended him. The dishes were fine, the garbage was just taken out, and I surely didn't reek. I sighed and smiled wanly. There was no response to my ramblings, and I couldn't help but feel a tinge of offense. Seth continued to stand there, his face now emotionless, body shaking slightly.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but it's really starting to…"

He snapped out of the trance, trying to wipe the panic-stricken look off his face. "No, no, no! Listen, Ri, we gotta head to La Push now."

"Seth, Jake's going to be here any minute." I stammered out. "I gotta wait…"

He grabbed my shoes, jacket, and lastly my hand as he trudged out the door; ignoring my constant pleas. I didn't know what had gotten into the boy, but it was really starting to irk me. Was he always this pushy? Outside sat a shiny black Harley-Davidson motorcycle. It was parked conveniently on the sidewalk, the moon's reflection shining back at me on the chrome. The bike was familiar, and I raked my mind to remember where I'd seen it before. The smell of grease, gasoline, and pine filled my nose. Soon after like a mirage, Jake stood in Seth's place next to the bike laughing, his intoxicating laughter filling my ears. My jaw dropped in disbelief..

"Wait, Seth! How the HELL! That's Jake's bike!"

He chuckled nervously, rolling his eyes. His eyes looked down sheepishly, shoulders hunched. "Cool it, Ri. I'm just…borrowing it. Jake wanted me to come get you."

"Can you even drive yet? And he never said anything about…"

"Are you coming? Or are you going to sit there rambling all night?" He groaned out.

Seth strattled the bike, kicking it to life stubbornly with a roar, and nodded for me to follow suit. My stomach lurched and I crossed my arms stubbornly, I'd never seen Seth act so strange. There was something strange going on, and I didn't like it. _:: How well do you really know these boys..:: _My mind buzzed angrily. I turned back to Seth, the boy's arms crossed, eyebrows raised. He chuckled softly, a slight glint sliding over his face.

"C'mon Ri. Let's go. Please? You'll be fine." His large, dark eyes pleading.

I let out a frustrated growl, climbing on the back and wrapping my arms around Seth's waist. "Fine! No more puppy eyes! Just shut up and drive."

The bike sped off, trees and lights zooming past in swift blurs. I tightened my grip on his waist, closing my eyes tight. _:: It's okay, you're not going a bazillion miles an hour on a death machine. You'll be fine...:: _I chanted to myself continuously, trying to will away the stampede of nerves running through my body. My bare arms suddenly felt warm against Seth's bare skin, despite the whipping of the wind. It felt comforting, as though it eased the nerves when I leaned against his back. His posture stiffened slightly, then relaxed, his back felt ablaze against my forehead. After a few moments I willed my eyes open as he looked back, a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Told you that you'd be fine." He yelped out amongst the engines roar. I squeezed tighter, a silent "Shut up." He got the message, chuckling gently.

Within no time we were driving down a large dirt road, trees on both sides. The road opened up to a small clearing, a log cabin-esque house with a large porch sat in the center. The lights inside were dim and faintly flickering, numerous silhouettes moving rapidly inside. In the yard a small campfire roared, a few people gathered around it that I didn't recognize. Their heads whipped in our direction as we sped up. I could imagine the gasps escaping their mouths. Seth helped me off just as the cabin door swung open, a few people rushing out. The only one I recognized was Jacob. He stood in front of us in a flash, body stiff and ridged. He shook angrily as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me away from Seth.

"What were you thinking! Taking my bike, Seth! Having Riley on the back!"

"Listen, Jake…" Seth yelped, sheepishly looking back between us. "Let me explain, will you?"

The guy that stood next to Seth put his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head in Jacob's direction. Like the others that were around us, he had the same dark hair and russet skin. He was older than the others, standing tall and simply exuding confidence. His eyes were kind, but there was a sense of power within them.

"Jacob, I don't think now's the time.."

"Sam.."

He shook his head once more, forcing a slight smile upon his face. "Here, Riley, go with Em. I think we have some talking to do with Seth." He pointed to a lady to the left.

"Yeah, go." Jacob barked towards Seth, nodding his head in the opposite direction down the road. He released his grip from me reluctantly, and strode off. Not before he curled the ends of his lips up in my direction with a nod, however. Smiling, I turned my gaze to the woman I was with. She was beautiful, with caramel brown eyes and pin straight, long jet black hair. A large scar ran down the side of her face but was hardly noticeable against her natural glow. She smiled wide, a kind motherly smile, and wrapped me in a swift tight embrace.

"I'm Emily, Sam's fiancé'. He's the tall, quiet, brooding one that went with the others." She pointed at him as I watched the flock of guys disappear down the road. Seth was trailing behind, head down like a puppy with his tail between his legs. He turned back, smiling at me with a wink. _:: It was worth it!:: _I could almost hear his voice ring out. Emily and I were soon strolling into the house, and I could barely make out her murmurs of what food to cook. My eyes stayed focused on the group as far as they could before they disappeared from my sight.

_::What was that all about…?::_

**(AN: Please review : -( I'd really appreciate it :D Would make me update faster.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Hurtful Words

Chapter Four: Hurtful Words

I followed Emily reluctantly into the house and was ambushed by the overwhelming scents of edible goodies and the ringing sounds of a child's laughter. The very essence of the house had an earthy "woodsy" feel throughout it. Every wall was made out of a rich deep oak, that made it seem as though the trees of the surrounding woods had bent and angled themselves as they grew to form the house. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I looked around and found that even the décor had a nature like quality emanating from it. The rich oak continued its way throughout the house into the furniture, splashes of forest green completed the homey feel. Draped effortlessly over the backs were various throw blankets with moons and forest themes. Sparkling upon the walls here and there were various dream catchers, the ones here had far more detail then the ones I had seen at Jacob's previously. Littered across the counters were plates and bowls that were almost overflowing with all kinds of classic cookout cuisine, more than enough to feed a small army: burgers, hot dogs, pasta salad, watermelon, chips and soda. The barbeque feast couldn't help but make me wonder if she had gone a bit overboard. I let out a gentle chuckle as Emily was off in a flash, darting around the kitchen, busying herself once more.

The attached dining room was large and spacious with an enormous oak table standing as the center piece. Much to my surprise, Quil, face a radiant pink, was seated at a table with a little girl, no more than four or five. She squealed with excitement and happiness, causing her long dark hair to bob behind her. Before her on the table was a rather large box of make-up, almost as big as she herself was. Clenched tightly in her tiny fist was a stick of lipstick, which judging from the look of Quil's painted face, the majority of its contents were no longer in the tube. He sat before the little girl perfectly still with his eyes pressed closed, an impish looking grin sliding across his face. With a look of utter concentration on her face, tongue sticking out and brows squished together, she smeared one last line of the rosy pink goop against his bronze skin. _::The little girl must be Claire, Emily's niece Jacob mentioned earlier.:: _I thought to myself as I strolled over to the table and took a seat across from the duo.

"Pink is absolutely your color" I said, sarcasm dripping off my voice. "Hey, having fun?" I asked as I chuckled and raised a brow.

Quil popped one eye open as he attempted to peek at me from the side with a smile. "Yeah, hav…" His words were cut short by Claire's high squeal, her tiny arms tossed into the air as if someone had completely ruined her work.

"Qwil no peek! Nawt yet, nawt yet!"

"Having a blast!" He said with a wider grin as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter than before, much to the little one's delight judging by her gurgled giggles. Gauging by the lopsided goofy grin that hadn't wavered upon his face, Quil meant every word.

Figuring I would leave Quil to his play date, I stood and made my way to the window. As I squinted out through the softly frosted panes of glass my gaze raked over the ever pressing line of trees and my mind wandered to what the others could possibly be doing. Despite how hard I looked I could not glimpse a single bronze figure in the trees. I let out a long, heavy sigh that warmed the cool glass as my forehead rested upon it. What exactly was going on? What irked me is that there was something happening and I wasn't being told about it. I couldn't fathom what the big deal was; Seth took Jake's bike, it's not like he murdered someone. He was in essence just being a teenager, just ground him and be done with it! I couldn't keep my stomach from fluttering, no matter how hard I bit down on my lip. Something seemed to have bothered Seth, almost instantly. That had to be the reason they all had to go off for a 'talk', right? My only questions is, what could it be? _:: They blame you for Seth taking the bike?…They don't like you?…:: _My mind tormented me, these questions racing through. Furiously I shook my head, wiping the thoughts from the forefront of my mind. That couldn't be true, could it? Everyone else seemed so nice. Hell, Emily practically welcomed me with opened arms. Not to mention Seth risking getting in trouble for what? Bringing me to the barbeque in style? A small amused chuckle escaped my lips as I realized just how paranoid I was being. As my mind wandered to Jacob, however, the goofy grin turned into a frown. It seemed odd that he barely spoke a single word to me when I showed up, though I guess it was understandable with how angry at Seth he was, wasn't it?

With a resolute nod, I decided that I was going to find out what was going on for myself. I ran my hands softly down my dress and let my hair cascade to my shoulders, free from its confines. Quickly I looked checked my surroundings. Emily was still puttering away in the kitchen, the smoke billowing from a pan on the stove causing her to yelp and call for Quil, who quickly darted to her aid. I felt the mischievous grin as I thought _:: Perfect timing.:: _and reached for the doorknob. As I turned the handle I heard a coo echo from behind me. Claire had her thumb in her mouth, the corners of said mouth curling up into a grin. I pressed my finger to my lips gave her a big wink.

"I'm playing hide and seek. Don't tell Quil. Sshhh"

She nodded in agreement, taking a seat back at the table looking proud with herself. "Won't tell Qwil."

Once the door was opened and my foot on the porch a hand was pressed firmly, if gently, over my mouth, cutting off the scream before it escaped. It took my brain a few moments to realize that it was Seth standing before me, his finger hovering over his own lips. There was a wild glint to his eyes, silent greetings dancing throughout them. Slowly he lowered his hand from my mouth with a soft nod of his head. Holding my hand firmly in his own he lead me through the door and let it close with a soft click. The growing silence was only broken once we made our way past the boundaries of the forest, my lungs burning for breath and his voice a hushed whisper.

"Sorry Ri. Didn't mean to scare ya."

"Seth, what…" He cut me off, shushing me to be silent once again.

For ages it seemed that we walked through the shadows of the trees, the moon's silver light guiding our feet through the fallen branches and velvet leaves. The reality of it is that it was probably no more than five minutes before Seth stopped, his hand in mine causing me to stop as well. Looking around I saw that we stood behind a large ancient oak. Seth seemed to be looking around, taking his surroundings in cautiously.

"That's why I came back…" He finally offered, his voice so quiet that I had to listen hard to hear him even as he stood mere inches from me. His eyes locked with mine, a frown forming across his usually cheerful and bright face. It almost seemed criminal. "They didn't want you to know a few things. You see…that's not fair to me though.."

He turned me around, pointing numerous yards in the distance. Focusing my eyes as hard as I could, I struggled to make out the bronze figures. _:: I knew I liked him for a reason!:: _I thought with a smile and a nod, motioning for him to take the lead. My heart pounded furiously in my chest with every silent step we took closer, my bare feet sliding over the soil. The muffled voices became audible once we were a yard away. However, Seth wasn't satisfied, edging me forward a few paces more before stopping not far from a familiar figure. He ran his hands frustratingly through his hair, a sigh escaping his lips. My heart thudded against my chest, as though it was a bird fighting to break free. _::: Jacob…::_

"I've kept Ri as close to me as I could this past month." A slight smile crossed his lips before his voice rang out again, thick with concern. "What else can we do Sam?"

"Well if Seth's right, whatever attacked the truck is around here. He says it's the same scent he smelt the night of the attack on her. A human scent. No humans are that fast, nor that strong. Not to mention we raked that trail over a thousand times. Couldn't hurt to do it once more?"

"Yeah, sure." Jacob croaked. "Embry, Jared…Follow the fresh one. Let us know what you get. Paul take Leah…"

"Oh come off it!" The only girl visible groaned out. I recognized her instantly from the bonfire earlier. "You know if anyone can catch up with the thing it's me!"

With an exasperated sigh, Jacob struggled on. "Fine. Leah and Paul go follow the trail. Embry and Jared, check out the perimeter of Charlie's house."

I watched as the others darted into the woods ahead, disappearing from view soon after. Jacob made suit to follow, but Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not you Jake. Tell me, what's going on. You're not yourself."

Jacob's voice came out pained, the same hurt suddenly shone in his eyes. It was the same as earlier when we were inside the Rabbit. My heart ached, I wanted desperately to embrace him, but I kept my hiding place. "I've been trying to push it aside for his sake, Sam. I just can't anymore. It's the same as before…" He looked away, clearing his throat. "Has it ever happened before…is it even possible?"

Sam smiled, rapping Jake on the shoulder. "No, it's not common, this would be the first. But who's to say you follow what's expected, right? Are you sure it's the same?" He questioned, a hint of doubt in his smooth response.

"There's no doubt in my mind…" Jake responded, his tone lifting and the grin that I had come to love and cherish returning to his bronze cheeks. He looked lazily off into the distance as he spoke. "The same exact desire. Sometimes…I find myself outside the house without even realizing it. I get anxious waiting for the next time I'm even with her. I can't control it. Every second I'm away kills me. It feels just as strong as the other…but the need is completely different…"

I felt my heart thud heavily within my chest, falling down to my stomach like a lead ball. I had to force myself to look away. _::Told you…someone better…:: _I thought to myself, the corners of my eyes tearing up. Shaking my head, I furiously wiped them away. _:: You're friends, you think he'd bring it up.:: _My voice echoed in my mind sarcastically. I heard a muffled growl, and turned my attention to Seth. His teeth were bared into a snarl, body shaking. Startled, I pushed myself away from him. This wasn't like Seth at all. His body was stiff as he suddenly stood up, ridged as stone. I stood, rapping him into a tight embrace.

"Seth…you okay?…" I whispered shakily. "Calm down…what's going on?…"

His eyes softened, a slight glaze across them, the boy's body melting against the embrace. "I'm sorry Ri…C'mon let's go."

As I started after Seth, his angry stride taking him a few steps ahead, I felt my entire leg give way beneath me. My foot had become snared on a root and I was falling, letting out that girlish yelp that every girl has but refuses to own up to. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact that never came. When I opened my eyes I found that Seth had turned, hearing the commotion, and felt strong, familiar arms wrapped around my waist, hoisting me upward to stand once more. Jacob's dark eyes locked with mine, his lips curling into a grin. He rapped me into a tight hug, and I found myself instinctively pushing my body into his.

"Jake! You're a lifesaver."

"That's what I'm here for, half-pint." He snickered, before returning his confused gaze to Seth. Before he could speak again, Sam had joined us. His eyes darted between us, head shaking in disappointment.

"Seth, you shouldn't have brought her…"

"Don't worry…She didn't see anything." He groaned out, annoyed, eyes turning back to Jake. "You already have yours…why do you have to take mine?" His eyes were glossed with forming tears, body stiff once more. "I can't believe you!"

Jacob's eyes softened, guilt seemingly overcoming him. He released his grasp on me, voice soft as he reached for him. "Seth, I never would do this to you if I could control it. I've tried to…"

"Seth, calm down…please… just listen to Jacob…" Sam spoke out, standing between Seth and us, his arms resting gently on Seth's shoulders.

"DON'T BOTHER!" He screamed out, pushing Sam's arms away. "FORGET IT!"

I watched as Seth disappeared further into the forest, instinctively going after him. Jacob shook his head, holding me back as Sam pursued him. I wiped away tears, burying my face into Jacob's chest.

"Will Seth be okay?" I asked through the tears, frowning.

He tightened his grasp on me, ever so slightly, casting sad eyes towards the woods. "I hope so. Let's go back. Sam will bring him back to the house."


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

Chapter Five: Discovery

Once we were in front of the roaring campfire I was introduced to everyone. Quick and quiet murmurs of "Hello" and "Hi" were all I could squeeze through my tight throat. It seemed almost comical how fast a night's atmosphere could change with just an instant. It felt as though the once tense, electric, atmosphere was suddenly so still, serene even. It was as if the confrontation earlier had never happened, everyone around me appeared to be so happy and cheerful. Looking around I felt my stomach turn, as if there was a time bomb ticking away, the scene from the forest running on repeat in my head. I could feel the tight lump of guilt holding firm in my heart as I thought back to Seth. _::Why hadn't him and Sam returned yet? What was happening? Is he ok?::_ The picture of his tear-streaked face flashed before my eyes, over and over, breaking tiny pieces off of my heart with each flash. As if he read my mind Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulder, giving me a lopsided grin as I jumped a little, my mind being elsewhere. I leaned into his arm, so that the lines of our bodies were toughing, and the heat of his core emanating off of him and lending me some comfort. As I laid my head onto him I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, the scent of the deep woods, pine and honeysuckle wafted around me, the scents of Jacob himself.

"Ri, it's all okay. Everything will be fine." He whispered low and soft, a slight hitch of uncertainty in his voice as he nudged me playfully.

I nodded in response, the tension slowly melting away by the contact. He was right, of course. Jacob, able to lift my mood in a single instant. For that, I'd always be grateful. As we approached a table overflowing with delicious smelling foods, a sudden ruckus behind us startled me out of my peaceful state. In turning to investigate I saw Quil and Embry exchanged hearty laughs beside me, pointing as Jared suddenly had Paul in a head lock.

"Man Jared, let go of me!" His voice rang out, a mild growl.

"I don't think so! That burger has my name on it!"

The playfulness escalated, the noise becoming too much for me. All I needed was another fight to break out, even if it was just playful banter. I really needed some peace and quiet to think, despite the fact that I adored the people around me. My head began to throb as Collin and Brady joined in the banter, whooping and encouraging the two.

"Jake, c'mon. Can we talk?" I murmured, gathering my plate up along with my cup, before heading towards the forest.

"Yeah…wait up a sec, will you?" He called from behind me, accompanied by the rustle of plastic as he fumbled slightly gathering his food.

I knew he'd come of course, but was surprised he didn't put up a fight. _::Easier for me..::_ I thought with a nod. We sat down not too far away on a fallen tree, the fire's light still visible through the brush. I took a big bite of my burger, taking the time to chew it. All I needed was a little time to think of how to approach the topic with Jacob. My stubbornness wasn't going to let me be kept in the dark. Unfortunately, I wouldn't have much time to think.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, an eyebrow raised questioningly. His arms crossed, his food untouched on the log next to him.

Suddenly food was the last thing on my mind as my stomach turned uneasily. I placed my plate on the log next to me, sheepishly looking around. "What was that about with Seth earlier? Don't avoid it, Jake, tell me."

He let out a heavy sigh which, much to my surprise, was one of relief. "Well…how much did you see when he brought you there?"

I replayed the earlier escapades to him, not leaving a single detail out. Everything from our hike out into the forest, to Seth's departure. The last bit of detail seemed to hurt, as Jacob winced at the memory. We were silent for a few moments, my mind buzzing. _::What do you want to know? And are you sure you really want to? Can you handle it?::_ His dark orbs locked with mine, pleading, as if secretly he wanted to know the answer to the very questions that rang in my head.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper.

My heart thudded in my chest. He was an open book, I could ask anything. What had pushed me over the cliff? Why was there so much tension with Seth? Any of the questions ringing in the recesses of my mind lately were fair game. Whether or not he'd answer them was the real question. It was now or never. I cleared my throat, focused my attention on the brushes ahead, and went for it.

"What pushed me over the cliff that night? You guys pulled me out, right?"

"We don't really know. Not yet, at least." There was a rustle in the trees up ahead, and Jacob went silent. He continued, seemingly un bothered. "Yeah we did. You don't remember, but it was Quil, Seth, and I that night."

_::One down, many to go.::_

"You said it was human though…." My voice quivered, body shaking. "There's no way…"

Jacob screwed his face up, thinking hard for the answer. His usually rosy lips pressed firmly together, making them a creamy pale from the force. Slowly his chest rose as his mouth opened, then closed, looking as though he was trying to find the right words. His voice returned, a little deeper. "We know that. Trust me. We're trying to figure it out."

"How?" my voice hitched, pulse racing. "Charlie? The cops? What can they do?"

He let out a hearty laugh, as if I'd missed a personal joke. "Something like that."

A rustle and flash from the ember's glow behind us froze the world around me. A pair of large, chocolate brown orbs stared back at me, keeping it's focus solely on me. Without realizing it, I began to move towards the orbs slowly. Right foot at first, then left foot, then right. It was as if a magnet was pulling me from my legs. The eyes seemed so familiar to me, comforting. I turned to Jacob. He was standing as well, frozen, an arm outreached to me. A look of sheer shock plastered across his bronzed face. Slowly, the shocked look melted into a disappointed sigh.

_::What pushed me over the cliff that night? You guys pulled me out, right?::_ My mind echoed, ringing loudly. His response rose louder, dizziness accompanying it.

_:: Yeah we did….You don't remember, but it was Quil, Seth, and I that night….it was Quil, Seth, and I that night…You don't remember…..Quil…Seth….and I…..Seth…..::_

A lump stuck in my throat, my breathing in quick gasps. It didn't make sense. What I thought were dreams now blurred my sight, swift and fast. Being pulled out of the water, the scorching pain of pebbles against my back, screaming as loud as my lungs could bare. Two wolves, one had been dragging me. At first, I thought the beast was attacking me. No, that wasn't right. He'd been saving me. Then the two fought. The sound of snarls, howls and spewing rocks beneath their paws I could hear clearly. _:: The same dark orbs…:::_

"You said you guys pulled me out. Wolves pulled me out…I remember now…"

I sped towards the orbs, as fast as my feet would carry me. It seemed effortless. They backed away, but not quick enough. The sandy wolf from my memory rose into view from the shadows a mere foot away. I froze, a silent gasp held within my throat as I looked up at it. I could feel the hot breath as it escaped it's nose in spurts. The wolf's large front paws were raised, as if he would take off running at any moment: I'd managed to catch him off guard. As much as my mind screamed at me to move, my body wouldn't will it. A low, pained whimper escaped it's large muzzle from deep within it's throat. The wolf hunched it's shoulders, lowering it's massive head. The dark orbs willed themselves upwards, the fierce beast looking almost puppy-like. I knew those orbs! I knew that look!

"Seth…" I whispered, as loud as my voice would allow. My hand reached out, closing the gap between us. I ran it against the wolf's head, through the thick sandy fur. The same warmth stung against my palms, sending a chill through my body. _::It can't be…::_ The beast pushed into the stroke, a softer whimper coming from it this time.

For the first time, the creature took it's eyes off of me and directed them over my shoulder. Jacob stood beside me and nodded to it. The warmth left me as the wolf backed up, out of view hidden by the shadows. The sound of moving fur found it's way to my ears and I strained to listen closer. When it ended, Seth came into view. He walked slowly up to me, hands held out defensively. His body shook for the first time I'd seen.

"Riley, listen…we'll explain…." His voice cracked uneasily.

"Half-pint, there's a lot you don't know." Jacob murmured from beside me.

The invisible magnet pulled me again, and I threw myself at Seth, rapping my arms around him. He wasn't hurt, there was no murderous pain across his face. He was safe. That's all that mattered at that moment. The stabbing guilt almost entirely forgotten. Tears began to form in the corners of my eyes. "Don't ever run off like that again!" I yelped, the warmth returning to my core once again. His arms rapped around me, squeezing gently.

"See Jake, told you she could handle it."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Jacob muttered, rapping his arm around my waist to steady me. I hadn't even realized I'd steadily been slipping from Seth's grasp. "Ri…you there?"

"Jake…she can handle it. Let go, I've got her." His voice deepened, an annoyed growl.

"Stop it you two!" I cried out, trying to steady my wobbling legs. "What's not to get," I responded, the dizziness returning heavily once again. "You turn…into wolves…"

My words slowly seemed to drawl on, the world around me going black. It was all too much to take in. The echoes of Jacob and Seth's voice all I heard before I passed out.

"Crap! Hold onto her Seth! Don't drop her! Half-Pint?"

"I've got her, don't worry! Ri, speak to me! Wake up!"

When I came to, I was laying on one of the couches in Emily's living room. The light from the fire outside, seeping in through the windows, and echoing voices awakened me. All the lights were off except for one solitary gas lamp. The light's glow illuminated the room daintily, the soft hue gentle on my heavy eyes. I sat up and was thankful that the dizziness was gone.

"Hey, feeling better?" A voice queried, soft and comforting. Seth was sprawled out across the adjacent couch comfortably, but straightened up once his eyes locked with mine.

"I'm fine. That wasn't a dream, was it?"

I was surprised at how easily I could keep eye contact with him after previous events. He stood up, tugging on his plaid button down, as if to get out a wrinkle. Though I was not nervous in the least, I couldn't help but feel as if he was. _:: He's afraid what you'll think.::_ I thought. _::But what do you really think?::_ I scooted over, clearing room next to me, patting it for him to sit. His welcoming grin slid over his face once more, making my stomach flutter. Seth chuckled, running his hands through his hair. _::If only he'd relax::_

"No it wasn't. You're not going loony, either. If it scares you…I mean…."

"No, no!" I hastened to answer, sudden realization hitting me hard. He thought I was scared? I placed my hand over his, freezing in comparison to the heat radiating off of him. I thought hard, letting my heart answer the question. "It's amazing! Does everyone do it?"

He smiled suddenly, the abrupt flash of shimmering white a welcome sight. I could see the tension and unease flowing from him as he started to ramble. "Yeah, most of us do. We were two different packs for a while, but we're coming together again. A handful of us were with Jake, Sam the alpha for the others."

"How do you do it? Is it magic?" I questioned, wanting to know everything I'd missed out on.

"Not really. It's sort of in our blood, goes way back to our ancestors. Fill you in later. Jake has to do the rest. I don't have the right to tell you _everything_." He sighed briefly.

"What does it feel like? Does it hurt?" I asked, raising my brow. "I can't imagine it's pain-free."

Seth laughed, standing. He seemed excited, invigorated even. He stretched his arms wide, eyes closed and smile the biggest I think I'd seen on him. "It is. It's a great feeling. You feel strong, invincible even. There's only a few drawbacks. We hear each other's thoughts, major downer. Our clothes don't phase, so that sucks. And this thing called…."

I stood, excitement filling me as well. However, the dizziness hit me again. The room began to spin, slow at first then picking up speed. What was wrong with me? I tried to shake it off as he talked. The effort was futile. Seth's arms grabbed me as I lost balance, wrapping around me gently. Looking up, his face flushed. Clearing his throat, he smirked.

"Imprinting…Yeah…it's…the worst…."

With each word that slipped out of his lips, his face came closer to mine. Each word spoken was lower than the first, almost a whisper. His eyes sparkled bright, the dark orbs locked on mine in deep focus. He was too close now, every detail of his upturned lips visible. His breath mixed with mine, the warm heat radiating like a furnace off him.

"Seth…." I managed to choke out, my words suddenly at a loss.

The door opened, breaking the silence. Seth stepped back swiftly, still supporting my weight. I whipped my head towards it, seeing Leah in the frame.

"Hey, let's go." She growled, her eyes darting uneasily between us. "Jake wants to talk to everyone, especially her." She let the last word ooze out, obvious distaste in it.

As Leah left, I released the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. Seth's deep cedar and lavender scent nostalgic. What exactly had happened? My cheeks flamed, deep and bright. Seth was Seth, there was no other way to look at him. He looked down at me, a look of defeat across his frozen face. I felt uneasy at the magnetic draw I seemed to have towards him. It was strong, and I couldn't explain it. Being around him calmed me. It was as easy as breathing. There was no thinking needed. My mind roamed to Jacob, my heart racing in a way different than when I thought of Seth. He made me nervous, school-girl admiration strong. He was the one I'd never have, my best friend.

"C'mon Ri." he murmured, voice cracking as he interrupted my thoughts. I nodded as I allowed him to steer me out the door.


End file.
